


He Wants The C (Is For Cookies)

by kinetikatrue



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Edging, Fisting, M/M, Warm velvety muppet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinetikatrue/pseuds/kinetikatrue
Summary: Filming forSesame Streetmay not involve real cookies, but the firm hand up his puppet hole does a lot to make up for that.





	He Wants The C (Is For Cookies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).

> scorpiod - I hope you were serious on the 'just write me the weirdest porn you possibly can' + 'any level of consent from consensual to extremely dubious', because this DEFINITELY also fulfills the 'crack treated semi-seriously' tag.

"Oh," says Cookie Monster, as Frank's hand slides into the smooth, silky depths of his puppet hole. "Good." He's been looking forward to this ever since they announced the new filming schedule.

"Ready?" Frank says, settling the rest of Cookie's body more comfortably along his arm.

Cookie nods - boy, oh boy, is he ever.

Not for the cookies. It's true that he likes - nay, **loves** \- them. He's a connoisseur of homemade chocolate chip, could rival Proust for his attachment to the addictively buttery, sugary madeleine - but, really, he'll eat just about anything from chewy oatmeal raisin to crisp spice to crumbly Mexican wedding cookies. And he'll savour every bite, because real cookies are too delicious to waste a single crumb. But the prop cookies he 'eats' while filming Sesame Street are just rice crackers painted (with edible paint) to look like cookies, which was a terrible surprise the first time he encountered them. He almost spit his entire first bite right back out, only saved things by turning that into what's become his trademark overenthusiastic crumb-spewing. So, no, it's not the cookies that keep him coming back.

No, it's the way Frank's hand feels inside of him, filling his puppet hole, flexing and releasing as he manipulates Cookie - and never once guessing what his touch does to his friend, because Cookie's worked hard to keep it that way.

He doesn't know what might happen if they ever had to film a really long bit, where Cookie would have more chances to mess up and need to re-take the shot - as it is, it's all he can do to say his simple lines, channeling all his feelings into 'nom-nom-nom's while forcing himself not to clench his puppet hole around the firmly muscled flesh of Frank's hand and arm. This time, he manages, once again, but, oh! That feeling of fullness! What ecstasy! How is a simple monster supposed to control himself in the face of that?

_Effort_, he knows, is the answer - and _practice_. Which Cookie's had plenty of, over the seasons. Bert would approve, in the hypothetical world where Cookie telling him about this wouldn't send him screaming from the room. _Distraction_ is another good technique, and thinking about Bert's reaction is an excellent one. Though it does cause Cookie to almost laugh and inhale cookie crumbs. But it's good timing, because just then Frank flexes his hand in just the right way to hit the very deepest bit of Cookie's puppet hole perfectly, and it's Cookie's very favorite thing about this - and all he can do to say, ecstatically, "NOMNOMNOM," as he rides this beautiful wave of feeling.

When the director says, "Cut!" and the cameras finally stop rolling, some indeterminate amount of time later, Cookie's insides feel like they should be glowing with built-up sensation. It's amazing and marvelous and wonderful, and has him seriously craving some alone time. But first, an actual cookie. "Did I see macarons at Craft Services today?"

"You just can't get enough, huh?" Frank says.

Cookie waggles his eyebrows and says, "I in-say-she-able," exaggerating each of the syllables. That makes Frank laugh and smile at him fondly as he walks them both towards the food. _Oh, if he only knew._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Sesame Street behind the scenes factoid that's been making the rounds of the internets:  
https://soyummy.com/cookie-monster-never-ate-chocolate-chip-cookies/
> 
> ...plus the Cards Against Humanity card 'warm, velvety muppet sex'.
> 
> Which is to say: I've always aspired to follow in the footsteps of the author of the Sesame Street does sex ed fic [now with bonus link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635026 ] - and I hope I've done the premise some kind of justice.


End file.
